


Go By Destiny

by Mara



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru is back and Takeru is less than pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go By Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> For TheSecondBatgirl. Because fandom. Also because I’m 99% sure it was her idea to begin with.

Marriage and hanging go by destiny; matches are made in heaven.  
—Robert Burton

Kaoru sat on the platform at Shiba House and looked at the assembled samurai, returned from their travels at her request. Most had arrived within the last hour and had obediently assembled.

"Mother," Takeru said. "You told us it was urgent?"

"Wait, you don't know what this is about either?" Chiaki asked.

"No." He looked perturbed.

Kaoru inclined her head. "I requested your presence because it is time that my son considers marriage."

There was a long silence as the Shinkenger looked at each other and at Kaoru. Finally, Ryuunosuke timidly asked, "What do you require of _us_ , princess?"

Frowning, she looked at their uncomprehending faces. "I wish to consider all of you as spouses for him, of course." 

" _What?_ " they asked in a ragged chorus of disbelief.

"I have dispatched Tanba to gather other possible candidates, but I wished to consider you first. I will speak to each of you in the morning. The kuroko will summon you when I'm ready. Takeru?" She stood, gesturing for him to follow her. He did, but not without a slight stagger as he rose.

* * *

As soon as the door slid shut behind them, Takeru began to speak. "There's no need to—"

"Of course there is." She gestured for the kuroko to leave and Takeru to sit, which he did with rebelliousness in his eyes. "You've shown no signs of considering a spouse for yourself in the past two years since your victory over Doukoku, so clearly I need to do it for you."

"But why? I mean—" He was flustered and took a moment to breathe. "Is there an immediate need for an heir for the Shiba clan? An imminent threat?"

"Not that I'm aware of. But as you know, such a threat could arise without warning."

"Then provide an heir yourself!"

She didn't bother to respond, just waited, hands folded in her lap.

Takeru wilted. "I apologize, Mother," he said, bowing low.

"You are the 19th head of the Shiba clan. It may have been done for expediency's sake, but you are the head of the clan nonetheless. It behooves you to marry."

"Wait..." he said, his eyes narrowed, "if you're concerned about the need for an heir, then why are Ryuunosuke and Chiaki here?"

"I didn't say I was concerned about an heir, you did. Now please, get some rest. I expect you to join me for the interviews tomorrow."

Takeru took a careful breath and she could see how he struggled to look calm. Eventually he bowed the precise depth required for obedience, rose, and left. Once she was alone, Kaoru allowed herself to sigh and rub her eyes. This might be more difficult than she'd thought when she conceived the idea.

Calling for the kuroko, she asked them to find Hikoma for her. It was going to take both her and the man who'd raised Takeru if they wanted this to work.

* * *

Ryuunosuke prostrated himself before them. "I am honored," he said, choking up.

"Sit up," Takeru said, sounding irritated.

Kaoru frowned at him. "That is not the best tone to take when considering a potential spouse."

Takeru opened his mouth, seemed to realize he had no idea what to say, and closed it. 

Ryuunosuke looked between the two of them, appearing fascinated.

"Your qualifications as a samurai are impeccable, of course," Kaoru said, consulting her notes. "Jii confirms it, even if I hadn't seen it for myself."

"Thank you!" Ryuunosuke bowed again.

"Jii?" Takeru stared at her. "He's involved in this?"

"Of course." She gently tapped his knee with her fan. "He's kept all of the records, of course."

"Of course."

Turning to Ryuunosuke, she smiled. "And your lineage is also unimpeachable. Let us discuss your kabuki career."

Ryuunosuke smiled widely.

Takeru rubbed his temples.

* * *

Mako gave Kaoru a shrewd look as she knelt and Kaoru kept her face impassive. If any of the Shinkenger could guess...it would be Shinken Pink. But if Mako did have a guess, she chose not to share it as she settled in across from Takeru and inclined her head. 

"Your schooling was somewhat unorthodox, I believe, even for this clan."

Mako's polite smile was a thing of beauty.

Takeru winced.

* * *

It was doubly fortunate that Tanba wasn't present for the interview with Chiaki, who very deliberately sat down cross-legged when ushered in. Takeru's wince could be felt from a foot away, but Kaoru chose to ignore it.

"So..." Chiaki said before anyone else could speak. "Isn't it, like, a conflict of interest to be the matchmaker _and_ the mother?" Kaoru simply stared at him until he shrugged. "Oookay. Well, I guess I don't care, since you're not _my_ mother."

"Not at the moment, no."

Chiaki's eyes widened and he turned to look at Takeru. "Oh shit."

Kaoru rapped him on the head with her fan. "Language."

Chiaki glared.

Takeru sounded like he was grinding his teeth.

* * *

Kotoha was the only one who looked nervous as she entered and Kaoru gave her a genuine smile. She had a soft spot in her heart for the young woman who had been forced to take her sister's place on the team.

Relaxing, Kotoha knelt. "Princess. Lord. I'm, uh, honored?" And she managed a sweet smile for both of them.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kaoru saw Takeru smiling back. Hmm. "Do you have any hobbies other than playing the flute?" Kaoru asked.

Kotoha blinked. "Er..."

Takeru sighed.

* * *

As the sun set, Kaoru called for everyone to gather again so she could announce her decision. Kneeling in her place at the head of the room, she didn't see the face she was most worried about. As Ryuunosuke, Mako, Chiaki, and Kotoha knelt, she asked "Where is my son?"

The four Shinkenger all pursed their lips, looking stubborn.

Sternly, she looked at Ryuunosuke. "Where is he?"

The young man took a breath and said "Gone."

The others nodded in affirmation as Hikoma came into the room behind them and bowed. "He has been located."

"Indeed?" She waited.

"He boarded a flight to Paris approximately half an hour ago, after speaking at length to Umemori Genta."

Kaoru took a deep breath...then smiled. "At last. I was wondering if I was going to have to arrange a betrothal with a Gedoshou to get him moving."

The Shinkenger all gaped in shock.

Hikoma knelt in front of her, looking pleased with himself. "I was certain he would come to his senses before that happened."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Well...fairly certain. He always was a stubborn boy."

Mako and Kotoha began to laugh, Chiaki smacked his forehead, and Ryuunosuke toppled backwards onto the floor. Kaoru looked around at them. "You didn't really believe I was going to force you to marry him, did you?"

Mako bowed, still giggling. "I was just starting to worry."

Kaoru looked around at them. "Although...none of you are married either. Perhaps..."

All four yelped in horror and Kaoru just smiled. 

\--end--


End file.
